This invention relates generally to folding and stepping furniture and, more particularly, a step stool that is mountable within a bathroom or kitchen cabinet and that is pivotal between a stored configuration entirely within the cabinet interior area and a deployed configuration partially inside the cabinet and partially extending forwardly of the cabinet.
Parents of young children are very familiar with brushing their children's teeth in the morning or before bed—an exercise that often times includes lifting the child up to the height of the sink or even sitting the child atop the sink cabinet. Positioning the child near the sink enables the child to spit out a mouthful of toothpaste or rinsing water. Eventually, the child becomes experienced enough to successfully brush his own teeth entirely. Unfortunately, the child may not be able to fully reach the sink or water faucet controls without a parent's assistance—leading to the child trying to find creative ways to elevate to the height of the sink. This may include inconvenience and difficult of retrieving a step stool from a utility closet and returning it to the closet following use.
Various step stool devices have been proposed in the art for assisting a child with stepping up to a sink. Although presumably effective for their intended purposes, the existing devices and patent proposals do not provide a step stool mounted within a cabinet and configured to be pivotally movable between a stored configuration completely contained within the cabinet and a deployed configuration partially extending forwardly of the cabinet.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have an in-cabinet step stool that fulfills the disadvantages and limitations of the prior art and the objective disclosed below.